thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Name Is Nikki (Infections)
Synopsis Nikki is a 17 year old girl who is in the apocalypse with survivors she met on the way. Plot Gigi Alexis is at her workplace where everything is normal. It is revealed this is the day the virus began spreading. She leaves the building, saying bye to her coworker, who is slouched over his desk. He is revealed dead and his eye opens as a walker. Nikki is in her history class with Russell, Jen and Kyler, Mrs. Welles noting how there is almost no one in class. The students hear a scream, Mrs. Welles decides to check it out. Nikki opens the door to see her getting attacked by a student who was biting a girl. A few other students run out of the class while the other four stay in, attempting to crawl out the window but see three students getting attacked. They all turn as two walkers enter the classroom. Molly Alexis is trying to call her daughter when Gigi enters the house. Molly expresses how worried she is because of the virus and they hear the dog in the backyard barking. They run back to see the chained up dog trying to escape a seemingly alive person and Molly hits it with a shovel. Gigi brings the dog in the house as Molly is pinned down, Gigi rescuing her. Kyler hits a walker with a chair before they make a break for it, running to the school exit. The principal, Ben and Brandon are outside, fighting walkers. Suddenly, the walkers are shot at, and Gus calls for them to follow him to a vehicle. They do so and begin driving away. Molly, Gigi and Max get into a car and drive away and meet with the students. They drive away together. Four weeks later, Nikki, Jen, Gus and Kyler are walking through the city when they hear a few other people walking by. Glenn, T-Dog and Andrea aren't looking when the group sneaks away. When they get back, they hear the screams of people from their camp. They rush to them to see everyone fighting, many getting killed. Max saves Molly but is ultimatly taken down. Molly runs off, stabbing walkers as she ran. The survivors evacuate the area. When the group meet up again, they discover Molly is missing and Munroe is bitten. The group refuse to put her down. Later, Tina and Munroe are talking when Munroe asks the young girl to kill her. Tina prepares to shoot her, but can't bring herself to do it. Munroe takes the gun and shoots herself. As the months go on, the group struggles to survive. One day, Gus and Russell are with Nikki when they hear screaming. Nikki runs to them and shoots Shawn Zacks, then helping Jane. Co-Stars *Stefanie Scott as Kayla *Kerr Smith as Tom Anderson *David Boreanaz as Dave *Hayley Kiyoko as Jen *Gabourey Sidibe as Queenie *Brighton Sharbino as Claire Anderson *Steven Yeun as Glenn *Laurie Holden as Andrea *Irone Singleton as Theodore Deaths *Students and Teachers *Dave *Camp Survivors *Max *Munroe *Shawn Zacks (Flashback) Trivia *The episode was a 90 minute premier. *Steven Yeun, Laurie Holden and Irone Singleton reprised their Walking Dead roles. *Jensen Ackles returns again as Shawn Zacks. *A whole new group is introduced with 13 characters added. *Leon Thomas III returns as Kyler. His character was seen in one episode and was presumed to have died off-screen, but the producers decied to bring back the character. Category:Infections Category:Episodes